mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivan Dixmor
Professor Ivan Ivo-Rudolph Dixmor is one of the researchers who worked in the hidden research facility beneath the Dixmor Asylum and the co-founder of the Dixmor Project. He was the main scientist behind everything that ever happened on the globe. Biography Prof. Ivan Dixmor was born on 20th October, 1830 in Moscow, Russian Empire, and achieved fame in the mathematics and scientific communities for a paper written with his friend Valentin Arbogastt, whose grandson was Vava Arbogastt. He lived a century, with research and openings of important things in science, when it was darkened with a shadows of time, until 1930. After a cloudy history with the war effort, he emigrated to the United States in 1932 with a visa from the State Department. Several decades of mayor research in Los Alamos led to New Mexico, where Prof. Dixmor retired to pursue landscape photography and care for his cats. He came to Colorado shortly after the turn of the millennia to pursue charitable work for the Dixmor Project. To be added... Story Dr. Dixmor makes his first appearance near the end of the game Outlast. After Miles Usher's last encounter with Voorheese, who was brutally killed by The Skinwalker, he opens the door to his lab and asks him to come inside and let him explain the situation. He explains to Miles how normally and cool the world would be, if his greedy nephews and relatives would not take everything for themselves and stop torturing earth. Then he explains how he and his evil brother Jacques created the Project to help them with human nanotechnology experiments, whom he wished to conduct on the asylum patients, but with Jacques' only reason being profit, but then, Travonni was involved, and this was the final straw. Eventually through his work, the scientists produced the precise molecules necessary. He also laments the fact that it was foolish from the very beginning to think he could master such powerful technology, but regardless continued due to the possible large profit. Then the patients escaped and caused the horrors within the asylum in January, 2015. After being done talking, he instructs Miles to stop Skinwalker and turn off his life support system, so that he could eventually kill the Skinwalker, who slays anyone trying to escape from him and his scary-a*s nightmares. Miles leaves the room and after much effort, stops Skinwalker's life support and kills him. He then again appears at the exit with WV S.W.A.T at the end of the game to confront Miles, who has been possessed by Shinnok. The soldiers then shoot Miles in the chest several times. As Miles collapses to the floor, Dixmor says that Miles has become the host. Gunfire and mauling sounds can be heard briefly before the credits roll. Personality and traits Little is known about Ivan's personality due to his short and rare appearances, but he stated it was foolish from the beginning to think they could master and control nanotechnology and with it the human mind and body. This implies that he is either very questioning, realistic or pessimistic. A orderly from the asylum even calls Dr. Dixmor "a failed son of the God", due to trying to make good in the world, but fails and it instead all ends up in depression and chaos. These days Today Ivan lives in a secret underground secret big-s mansion on the Yin Yang Island. He is handicaped, on wheelchair, and he can only eat mashed food and drinks, and his servants help him use the toilet to take a dump or piss. Trivia *Ivan is the oldest member of the Dixmor family to be alive. *He is also the second most oldest member of the Project, after Shinnok. *As a kid he claims he liked to practice shooting, by shooting at wood at home. **Other than that, he was also studying math alot, being very nerdy and smart. *He is known as a person with many regrets. *He is a false hero, trying to do good, but fails and makes even greater evil. Kinda like Shujinko, but sadder. *Giuseppe Travonni aka Blood Roach is his butler and former student. *He's a long-liver, due to the fact that he had made an living machine. **He was born in 1830, but was first married in 1944, and had a first son named Martin. Ivan was married at very old age (114) but due to creating an living machine in 1900, he can now basically live forever, along with all other members of his evil and warped family. Gallery Ivan_Dixmor.png|Ivan from close. Ivan_Dixmor_2.jpeg|Close up of Ivan's head. Ivan_with_his_men.png|Dixmor with the Swats. Ivan_Dix.jpg|Prof. Ivan on his wheelchair. Ivan Dixmor younga.jpg|Ivan Dixmor in late 50's. Category:Characters Category:Old Farts Category:Dixmors Category:Rich People Category:Former Good Guys Category:Doctors Category:Russians Category:Project Leaders Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Gang Leaders Category:Needs editing Category:Fathers Category:Granduncles